Harry's First Kiss
by Padfoot's Blondie
Summary: When Ron and Hermione find out that Harry's never kissed someone, they immediately start thinking up ways for Harry to get that kiss. Harry's a little apprehensive though, their methods are a little unorthodox...


**Hi, guys! This is probably going to be a multi-chaptered fic, so I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Don't forget to review at the end! :)**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the common room one wintry night, trying to get warm near the fire. They huddled into their chairs for warmth, enjoying the heat and each other's company.

"I'm so glad we're all staying here for Christmas break," Harry remarked. "I would've hated to stay here alone."

Ron stared at him in disbelief. "Harry, you've come to my house every single Christmas break. And the others I stayed here with you. Why would that stop being the case now, four years later?"

Harry looked at Ron. "Jeez, Ron, I didn't mean to be offensive. I just meant that if I was the only one staying here, I have a bigger chance of being caught under a mistletoe. With you guys here, it'll be a lot better chance that I won't get caught and one of you will!"

Dumbledore had had the house elves set up a lot of sprigs of mistletoe all over the castle to get into Christmas spirit. Many students had been caught under them together, and had caused great amusement among the castle's inhabitants.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and laughed. "Why would it be such a bad thing if you were caught underneath the mistletoe, Harry?" Hermione asked, smiling. "It's not that bad." Hermione had been caught underneath with Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Terry Boot.

"Yeah," Ron added. "It's kinda nice." Ron had been caught with Parvati Patil.

Harry glanced at the fire as his cheeks heated up. "It's just that, I've never kissed anyone before, and it would be pretty awkward."

At this, both Ron and Hermione exploded in disbelief. "You've _NEVER_ kissed anyone before!" Hermione exclaimed incredulously.

Ron stared at Harry in complete confusion. "Mate, how the hell? We live at BOARDING SCHOOL. That's what you're supposed to do! GO out and snog people!"

"Yeah, Harry. You must've gone out of your way to not have kissed anyone!"

Harry rolled his eyes and blushed harder. "Wow, guys. Nothing like making a guy feel confident."

Ron snorted. "You shouldn't be feeling confident. You should be feeling like a wuss."

Hermione, it seemed, was coming back to her senses. She hit Ron. "Come on, Ron. Be sensitive."

She turned to Harry. "It's okay, Harry. The thing is, you're going to have to kiss someone at some point in your life."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's just, it seems like it's too late now."

Ron laughed. "It's not too late, mate. We just have to get you to kiss someone before the New Year."

Harry stared. "How exactly do you propose that'll happen?"

"Easy!" Hermione said. "Tomorrow, you'll just wait under a mistletoe and smile provocatively at ay girl who comes by. You'll have your first kiss in no time!" 

Harry, however, was slightly apprehensive of this plan. "Um, Hermione, wouldn't people be creeped out-" He tried to say, but Hermione waved him off.

"Don't worry, Harry." She said bossily. "This plan will work!" She stood to leave.

Harry stopped her. "You know, Hermione, I don't think it will."

She glared at him, yanking her sleeve from his fingers. "Why ever not?" She snapped, annoyed that Harry would scoff at her plan.

Harry shot a look at Ron. "Well, because Ron tried it. He wanted to kiss Lavender Brown, and I guess he smiled a little too provocatively, because…." He trailed off, looking guiltily at Ron. Ron covered his face in his hands and groaned.

Hermione looked from Harry to Ron, and then back to Harry again. She started to smile. "What'd she do?" She asked.

"She cursed him with the _Recevistd_ hex," Harry said carefully, trying not to laugh. Ron's ears were red now, and so was his neck.

Hermione almost blew up from the shock of not knowing a spell. "What does that do!"

Harry snorted, unable to keep it in any longer. "She gave him herpes." He said, laughing harder.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "She _would _know a spell like that." She spared Ron a glance. He had fallen on the floor. He kind of looked dead.

"Think he's dead?" Harry asked her. She shook her head.

"He probably just went into shock from severe humiliation," She said lightly. "In any case, Harry, don't worry about what happened to Ron. That won't happen to you."

Harry stared at her suspiciously. "And how do you know that?" He asked.

Hermione looked at him searchingly. "Because Ron is a LOT sketchier than you. People trust you more than him, at any rate."

"Why?" He asked. 

"Well, I mean, look at him," Hermione whispered. They both looked at Ron, taking in his flamingly ginger hair, freckled nose, and gangly form.

"You're right," Harry said, openly betraying his friend. "Ron does look extremely dangerous and unfriendly."

Ron, who had woken up right before Harry said that, stared at them incredulously. "How the hell did you come to _that_ conclusion? I was lying on the floor unconscious!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

Hermione waved her hand to silence them again. "THE POINT IS, Harry needs to kiss someone! If you really don't want to use that idea, then come up with something overnight and tell it to me tomorrow. We'll decide then."

With that, she flounced upstairs to the girls dormitories. Harry looked down at Ron and gave him a hand up so they could go upstairs.

"This is going to be an extremely interesting-,". "And embarrassing-," Ron added, "Vacation," Harry said, and sighed. He was dreading tomorrow…

**Lol, this idea cracks me up. It came to me while I was doing math homework, and I had to write it cuz who wants to do math homework when they could be writing? NO ONE! **

**So review, and give me story ideas! I don't really know where I'm going with this story yet, but review and you might see your suggestion in a future chapter! :)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Review, please! :D**


End file.
